Music Sorrow
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Even the happiest of people cry. Demyx cries for one thing; his friends back.


**Me: Quick note: I do not like to do italics this is my third draft! THIRD! Okay, I'm done complaining. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game or Kingdom Hearts the moon. And I do not own "Don't cry out loud" or these happy golden years."**

**Claimer: I own Cyinder, Joel, Moin, and Melody! (I love the world of fiction..)**

**Music Sorrow**

Summary: Even the happiest of people cry. Demyx cries for one thing; his friends back.

Demyx peeped out from behind his door. 'Coast clear,' he said to himself. Quietly, he stepped out from his room into the dark hallway.

He walked down many corridors before reaching his destination; the balcony. Demyx looked across the night. The white balcony towered above the rest of the world. In the distance, Kingdom Hearts glowed brightly. Demyx loved to look at the many stars that glowed around the heart shaped moon, making the night very bright indeed. He summoned his sitar and began to play and sing. He always sang on this night of the year, for it was the day that he had lost his heart and his family.

_"Baby cried the day the circus came to town_

_'cause she didn't want parades just passin' by her_

_So she painted on a smile and took up with some clown_

_While she danced without a net upon the wire_

_I know a lot about 'er 'cause, you see_

_Baby is an awful lot like me_

_"Don't cry out loud_

_Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings_

_Fly high and proud_

_And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all"_

Demyx always sang this song. It gave him hope and reminded him of his grandmothers words. "Never cry, Demy," she said. "There's always hope." And Demyx always believed there was.

_"Baby saw that when they pulled that big top down_

_They left behind her dreams among the litter_

_The different kind of love she thought she'd found_

_There was nothin' left but sawdust and some glitter_

_But baby can't be broken 'cause you see_

_She had the finest teacher-that was me-I told 'er"_

The more Demyx played, the more he thought he could hear Joel's violin. Joel had been Demyxs best friend, despite him being very controlling.

_"Don't cry out loud_

_Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings_

_Fly high and proud_

_And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_

_"Don't cry out loud_

_Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings_

_Fly high and proud_

_And if you should fall, remember you almost made it"_

As he played and sang higher, he thought he could hear Cyinder's voice chiming in. Cyinder was the most beautiful girl in all the worlds, at least that's what Demyx thought. She had a lovely voice and danced very well. Demyx had always loved to watch her and Joel argue while Moin tried to break it up.

Moin had been Demyx's adopted brother. He was a very sophisticated boy. Demyx smiled as he remembered the lovely tunes Moin had played on his wooden flute.

_"Don't cry out loud_

_Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings_

_Fly high and proud_

_And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all"_

Demyx played the whole peace of music from memory, but he hadn't always. A long time ago, before he'd lost his heart, he had seen the music and had wanted it. It had been before his grandmother had taking him and his friends in, so he couldn't afford it. No one knew he had wanted that music, or so Demyx had thought. His little sister, Melody, knew her brother well. She knew he wanted that music. So she had worked her little fingers to the bone to get it, and on Christmas Day, she gave it to him. A tear went down Demyx's cheek as he remembered his sister. Her brown hair, her big bright blue eyes, next to Cyinder, she was the second prettiest girl in all the worlds.

As the song came to a stop, Demyx could of sworn that he heard a little girls voice saying;

"Play 'Golden Years'."

Demyx stopped when he heard the voice, but in a moment he played the song that he and his friends had played so often.

_"Golden years are passing by,_

_Happy, happy golden years,_

_Passing on the wings of time,_

_These happy golden years._

_Call them back as they go by,_

_Sweet their memories are,_

_Oh, improve them as they fly,_

_These happy golden years."_

__**Me: Hope you liked it! If you have time, please review!**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
